majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrea Hobbs
Deputy District Attorney Andrea Hobbs is a Los Angeles County Deputy District Attorney who routinely works with the Major Crimes Division to ensure their cases are ready for trial. While she often butted heads with Deputy Chief Johnson, they have a mutual respect for each other. She later works with Sharon Raydor when she takes over Major Crimes. The Closer Hobbs first appeared in the Keith Mullano murder case when a man named Russell Clark confessed to the murder and she accepted the confession and was sentenced to murder in the second degree. But later at his allocution he lied about how he "killed" Keith and as such Brenda requested that Andrea hold off until she can figure this out and she agrees. She later is getting irritated at the slow progress Major Crimes is making in this case and is consulting with Pope, Taylor and Johnson on what to do when Brenda has an idea. Later she witnesses Brenda get a confession out of Keith's wife and with that she releases Russell and sends her to prison for murder. She later retries the Doris Osgood case after a lab is decertified and the only one who can keep her in prison is Provenza's old partner George Andrews. She later learns that George became Georgette and says she will never be able to keep her in prison with Georgette's testimony alone. After finding evidence of her other murders she is able to sent both Doris and her son away for good. After the shooting of three Army Rangers she is called in to arrange an immunity deal for Turrell Baylor in exchange for his testimony in their murders along with a double murder in Newton. But she soon regrets this deal as she learns that it was Turrell that killed those two people and used the deal to get away with the murders. She then tells the others he will get away with murder and so will Reggie if Brenda can't get a confession out of him. Brenda succeeds with the latter so at least one murderer is put away. She later works with the FBI and cuts a deal with a money launderer to bring down the Mexican Mafia. She is however forced to work with Major Crimes when they suspect that their is going to be a hit out on the witness. She didn't like it but was later thankful when it turned out that the hit was on her. She survives and later it's proven that the witness' lawyer ordered the hit and is subsequently arrested. Then she lends assistance to Deputy Chief Johnson one last time as she goes after Stroh again for the third time. After Brenda attacks Stroh they use his DNA to scare him into confessing but before she does she offers a job to Brenda to save her career after she attacked Stroh. Major Crimes After Brenda leaves Major Crimes, she works with Sharon Raydor with a new policy to make deals so the murderers go to prison as soon as they leave Major Crimes so tax payer money is not wasted on expensive trials. When they prove the wife of a serial rapist is the rapist's killer for financial reasons she and Sharon cut a deal with her and her attorney for eleven years in prison for involuntary manslaughter. When a homeless man named Slider kills another girl who they are never able to identify, Hobbs initially wants to give him a deal where he gets a shorter sentence. However, after Slider shows no remorse for his crime, she charges him with felony murder in the commission of a robbery and an attempted murder as she feels he deserves to be put away, changing her deal from twenty years to life to life without parole if he takes a deal and the death penalty if he doesn't. The case goes to trial and was recently complicated by Rusty Beck's efforts to discover the victim's identity. After Rusty succeeds in identifying Alice as Mariana Wallace, Hobbs works to make a deal with her brother Gustavo Wallace to testify in Slider's murder trial about Mariana's past. She later tries Slider for Mariana's murder and with the help of Gus' and Flynn's testimony, Slider is convicted on all charges, including the murder. Hobbs goes for the death penalty at Slider's sentencing hearing at which both Doctor Joe and Rusty testify about Slider's mental state and past respectively. Slider eventually testifies himself and Hobbs is able to demonstrate how Slider has no remorse for the murder he committed with ease. Hobbs' efforts lead to Slider not only being convicted, but getting the death penalty which Judge Grove upholds. Appearances The Closer Season 5 *Identity Theft *Make Over Season 6 *War Zone Season 7 *Death Warrant *The Last Word Major Crimes Season 1 *Before and After *Citizen's Arrest *The Shame Game Season 2 *Under the Influence *There's No Place Like Home *Jailbait *Curve Ball Season 3 *Flight Risk *Personal Day *Jane Doe 38 *Cutting Loose *Down the Drain *Party Foul *Trial by Fire *Leap of Faith Season 4 *A Rose is a Rose *Sorry I Missed You *Open Line *Turn Down *Snitch *Wish You Were Here *Four of a Kind *Blackout *Reality Check *Taking the Fall *The Jumping Off Point *Thick as Thieves *FindKaylaWeber *Penalty Phase *Hindsight, Part 3 Season 5 *Present Tense Category:Characters Category:Lawyers Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes Category:DDAs